The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an image bearing member in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral). The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. A single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member is for example used as the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer of a single-layer structure having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer having the charge generation function and a charge transport layer having the charge transport function.
The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes an electron transport layer. The electron transport layer for example contains an electron transport material represented by chemical formula shown below.
